Advice from Ishani/The 4th leg of the race
This is how the scene for Ishani giving advice and the 4th leg of the race goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. (The next day, Chug is seen selling Dusty merchandise. The screen shows him giving a car a Dusty antenna ball.) Chug: Okay. Come back soon. (Two pitties turn up.) Pitty: Hey, you got anything new? Chug: I'm glad you asked. I'm now selling these one-of-a-kind Dusty commemorative mugs. (pours tea/oil into a mug, which made the propeller spin) Huh? Pitties: Whoa! Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Uh... This is Dusty Crophopper calling... Chug: I'll be back in 10. (He drives into the hangar, where Dottie, Skipper and Sparky are there talking to Dusty on the radio.) Dottie: Dusty, eighth place! Chug: Way to go, Dustmeister! Dottie: Hey! You finally removed your M5000. Chug: His what? Dottie: His Micro-Air-5000-D-L Aerial Applicator. Chug: Use your words. Dottie: His sprayer. Chug: Right! Sprayer. Skipper Riley: Dusty, guys, you got a big leg tomorrow. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) How you feeling? Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Chug: (through the radio) I can't believe it. The mighty Himalayas. Dottie: Dusty, that vertical wind shear is going to be wicked over those mountains. Chug: Well, the good thing about being that high up, you see, there's not a lot of oxygen. So, if you crash, no explosion. Dusty Crophopper: Great, Chug. Chug: (through the radio; chuckles) Of course, you could die of hypothermia... Dusty Crophopper: Uh, yeah. Chug: (through the radio) ...or an avalanche could get you. Dusty Crophopper: Look, Chug? Twilight Sparkle: Chug? Chug: (through the radio) Then, of course, there's pneumonia, or even frostbite. Sunil Nevla: (growls and then grabs the radio) Okay, knock it off! You are not helping any of us, Chug! So quit it with stating how we could possible die already! Chug: (through the radio in a small voice) Sorry. Dusty Crophopper: (to Sunil) Thank you, Sunil. (to Skipper) Skip, what if a guy wanted to fly through the mountains instead of over them? (looks at a map) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Bad idea. The Wrenches flew through terrain like that in the Assault of Kunming. And Dottie is right. Wind coming over the peaks can stir up rotors that'll drag you right down. If you ask me, it's time to lug-nut up. You can fly a whole lot higher than you think. Dusty Crophopper: Roger that. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then hear El Chupacabra as he struggles to win over Rochelle.) El Chupacabra: Hola, corazón. Are you tired? Rochelle: What? El Chupacabra: Because you have been flying through my mind, nonstop. Rochelle: Hmm. And why would I be tired flying through such a teeny, tiny space, huh? (drives off) El Chupacabra: You can only pretend for so long! Dusty Crophopper: Hey, El Chu, what's the problem? Percy: Yeah, what's wrong? El Chupacabra: (sighs) I am Icarus and she is the sun. I fly too close and I melt. Dusty Crophopper: Maybe you're trying too hard. Look, all you gotta do is go over, open your mouth and say... Ishani: (while Dusty's mouth is moving) Hello! (Dusty, El Chu and the others are shocked as they see Ishani appearing out of nowhere.) Dusty Crophopper: Wha... Uh... Whoa. (gulps) El Chupacabra: (as a random person) El Chupacabra! (as himself) I think someone is calling me. I have to go. (pretends to leave) Thomas: Uh-oh. Zoe Trent: Look who's here. Princess Cadance: It's your girlfriend, Dusty. Shining Armor: Go ahead, Dusty. Your love wants you. Hiro: And we'll all give you two lovebirds some alone time. Twilight Sparkle: You all heard Hiro, everyone. Come on, let's all leave these two lovebirds alone. (All of our heroes leave to give Dusty and Ishani some time alone.) Ishani: I wanted to compliment you on your success, Dusty. You're doing very well for your first race. As well as your friends. Dusty Crophopper: Aw, that means a lot, coming from you. I mean, come on, you were named most aerodynamic racer by Air Sports Illustrated. Ishani: (sighs) Dusty Crophopper: And let me just say, you are so aerodynamic. El Chupacabra: (watching them from behind a building) Dusty. Steamy: Will you guys stop that? Rarity: What? Mucker: Teasing Dusty about Ishani, let him be. Zoe Trent: And what is wrong with teasing someone about love? 1206: Look, we're not trying to say that Dusty isn't in love with Ishani. We see he is as much as you guys can. Willy: We just don't think it's necessary to tease him about it. Mako: If you ask me, the plane we should be focusing on for love help is El Chu. Penny Ling: Yes, he could use a lot of help. Ishani: (giggles, and notices a cow/tractor coming towards her and Dusty) Eh? (The cow/tractor then walks between them and towards to a random spot.) Dusty Crophopper: (noticing some other cows/tractors) What's with all the cows and tractors around here? Ishani: They're sacred. Many believe that we will be recycled as cows and tractors. Dusty Crophopper: Oh. Well, I believe in recycling. Ishani: Have you ever been to the Taj Mahal? Dusty Crophopper: No. No, I haven't. Ishani: Come on. Let's go. (The screen then shows Dusty and Ishani flying in the air and over a river and some fields full of cows/tractors while "Tere Bina" plays.) Dusty Crophopper: It must be nice to be back home. Ishani: Well, it's complicated. I have a billion fans. And they're all expecting me to win. Dusty Crophopper: Maybe this time, you will. Ishani: (laughs) (They then fly over a river as some doves fly low over it. Finally, Dusty and Ishani arrive at the Taj Mahal.) Dusty Crophopper: Wow! This place is amazing! Ishani: It really is. And tomorrow, you and your friends'll fly over the magnificent Himalayas. Dusty Crophopper: Oh, those little hills? Ishani: (giggles) Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, well... No, no big deal. Ishani: You and your friends like to fly low, don't you? Dusty Crophopper: Oh. Oh, that? Uh, that's... that's strategic. Air density and, uh, combustion. Uh... Ishani: You know, you and your friends could follow the Iron Compass, instead. Dusty Crophopper: Iron Compass? Ishani: Yeah, railroad tracks. Through a valley in the mountains, so you and your friends can still fly low. Dusty Crophopper: Really? Thanks, Ishani. Ishani: Anytime. (The scene then skips to the fourth leg of the race to Nepal, as the racers fly towards the Himalayas.) Brent Musburger: Every racer's nightmare is scaling the Himalayas. It's a short leg ahead, but extremely treacherous. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others fly towards the train tracks through the valley, and follow the tracks.) Thomas: (through the radio) We're all sticking behind you, Dusty! Victor: I just hope that Ishani's right about those tracks. Kevin: Me too, boss. Zecora: Me three, Kevin. With this storm, it's hard to see. James: Keep following the tracks! (Then they come towards a tunnel.) Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) Henry: Bust my buffers! A tunnel?! Thomas: Ishani didn't tell us there was a tunnel! Blythe Baxter: We can't try to fly through it, it's too risky. Applejack: Well, Ah' guess we must go over the mountain, after all. Toby: Right, Applejack. Go up! (All of them go up. Dusty breathes heavily as he looks down. The ground again looks to go lower from his vision. They then go back down as Dusty exhales. They fly back the other way as Dusty sighs in relief.) Penny Ling: (into radio) Guys, we can't lose the race! Everyone's counting on us! Edward: Well, Dusty's acrophobia isn't going to make this any easier for us, Penny! He just won't go up any higher without getting vertigo! Pinkie Pie: (into radio) But there has to be a way for us to get the next check point! Percy: What about the tunnel? Dusty Crophopper: (looks back at the tunnel) Diamond Tiara: (in Dusty's mind) A crop duster racing! It's funny enough for us to beat the blank flanks in this race, but it'll be even more funny to beat this crop duster!! Dusty Crophopper: No. (They then turn around and fly towards the tunnel.) Sunil Nevla: Wait a minute, what are we doing?! Pepper Clark: We aren't gonna get into last place again, we're going for it! Sunil Nevla: ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?! WE CAN'T FLY INTO A TRAIN TUNNEL!!! WHAT IF A TRAIN COMES?! Minka Mark: Relax, we should be okay. Besides, I'm sure a train won't come. Dash: Here... Bash: We go! Ferdinand: That's right! (They then tilt their planes at an angle to fit inside the mouth as they all fly into the tunnel then when they reach a few feet into it, they switch on their headlights after losing the light from the tunnel opening and continue flying onward) J.J.: (closes his wings and lands on the railway line still speeding forward) THIS IS CRAZY!! WE'RE GONNA GET OURSELVES KILLED!!!! Dusty Crophopper: (as his wings scrape against the wall and ground) Ow! Ah! (A train whistle is then heard blowing.) Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Emily: Did you hear that? (Outside, at the other end of the the tunnel, we see a passenger train, named Pramath, approaching the tunnel.) Pramath: (looks forward and then sees Dusty's headlights and gasps as he then applies his brakes on hard as his wheels lock and slide with sparks flying between them and the rails as they screech loudly which catches the attention of Vinnie who looks forward and his pupils shrink in shock as he notices Pramath heading in their direction) Vinnie Terrio: OH NO!! A TRAIN'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!!! Sunil Nevla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mako: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Zoe Trent: (covers her face with her beret) WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!! Dusty Crophopper: WHOAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (Pramath shuts his eyes. Then suddenly, Twilight's horn starts glowing as Mako, Sunil, and Dusty continue screaming, then right when it looks like they're gonna collide with Pramath there is a flash. Then the screen finally shows the team as they fly through the air.) Mako: (bracing himself but then stops) Where's the crash? Zoe Trent: (peeps one eye at from under her beret) Are we safe? Sunil Nevla: (shivering) D...did we die? Pinkie Pie: What just happened? Stephen: (noticing a building) Look. (They then land on a runway near the building.) Thomas: Fenders and fireboxes! Where are we? Dusty Crophopper: Uh... (echoing) Hello?! (echoing) Hello?! (The team then come across some Nepali people on top of a floor.) Dusty Crophopper: Is this where we're supposed to be? Pitty: That is one of life's great questions. Sunil Nevla: Oh, "a train won't come" she says, but as soon as we're halfway inside it, a train speeds straight for us! Minka Mark: Okay, so I was wrong about the train. Don't take it personal. Dusty Crophopper: (gasps) We're dead! Twilight Sparkle: Now, Dusty, calm down. I simply used my teleportation spell to get all of us out of that tunnel right before we crashed into that train. All: You what?! (Then some more Nepali people appear behind them.) Pitty #2: (echoing) Mr. Crophopper and friends. Welcome to Nepal. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... I don't understand. Have the others left already? Pitty #2: Actually, no one else is here yet. You're in first place. Dusty Crophopper: Really? Rainbow Dash: What?! Pepper Clark: Huh, it seems like flying through the tunnel really helped us. (The scene then skips to the other racers after they arrive.) Ripslinger and Diamond Tiara: They flew through a what?! Bulldog: A tunnel? Rochelle: That is crazy! El Chupacabra: Sí, crazy like a Firefox. (The screen then shows the Nepali reporters interviewing Dusty and his team.) Pitty #3: Dusty, how does it feel to be in first place? Dusty Crophopper: It feels great. But more than anything, I'm just happy we fit through that tunnel. (chuckles) Rainbow Dash: I kicked it in that storm! Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, Rainbow Dash. I was there. And Twilight, I'm really grateful to you. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it was nothing. Shining Armor: Twily, I'm so proud of you. Charlie: Yeah, you saved us all for crashing into that train. Peter Sam: You are a hero. Sunil Nevla: And it's a good thing you did. I was afraid we'd be done for. Dusty Crophopper: (to the reporters) Guys, I gotta tell you, if you're ever in a tight squeeze just... (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and their friends then notice Ishani in the distance, wearing a different propeller.) Sweetie Belle: Look, it's Ishani! Penny Ling: Yeah. But why and how does she have a different prop? Dustin: I smell a rat. Dusty Crophopper: (to the reporters) Excuse us, guys. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then go over to Ishani.) James: Crazy day, eh? Ishani: (gasps) (stutters) Oh. Yeah, a very exciting win for you today. (chuckles) Quite a risk you took. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, yeah. Hey, your propeller, is it new? Ishani: (turns around) Oh. I suppose it is. Dusty Crophopper: Sky Slycer Mark Five, right? Aren't those made exclusively for Ripslinger's race team? Ishani: A..Are they? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Yeah, they are. Ishani: Dusty... Shining Armor: You set us up. Ishani: Look, I didn't ever wanna hurt you. Dusty Crophopper: Why? Ishani: It's complicated, okay? Hiro: I don't see how this is complicated. Skunky: Quite right! That fancy, new prop is enough info to tell what was really going on. Russell Ferguson: Ripslinger offered you a better prop to increase your chances of winning this race in exchange for you leading us to a near death crash! Blythe Baxter: I can't believe you, Ishani! Rarity: How could you trade us a fair winning chance for a stupid racing propeller?! Emily: We expected a lot better from you. Dusty Crophopper: They're right. You could have gotten us killed out there today! Mako: We almost had a head-on collision with a train! Sunil Nevla: Do you realize what could've happened if Twilight didn't teleport us to safety?! Ishani: I really thought that you'd all just turn around. Dusty Crophopper: Well, you were wrong. And I was wrong about you. Sharky: (as Captain Rex his own fashion) You're a traitor, Ishani. And you'll be delt with as one! Thomas: Come on, everyone. Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: I'm very disappointed in you, Ishani. Luke: I don't want to talk to you ever again! Shining Armor: Infact, if I were you, I'd stay 10 feet away from us! (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others leave, and then pass by Ripslinger and Diamond Tiara.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh, hey, Rip. Thanks for first place. Same to you, Diamond Tiara. Ripslinger: (growls) Diamond Tiara: (growls) (The scene then skips to the fifth leg to China. Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others are seen flying past lots of people standing on the Great Wall of China. Fly plays once again.) Brent Musburger: Flying low and quick, Dusty Crophopper and his friends are managing to hold on to the top spot. But current reigning champ, Ripslinger, is just seconds behind them. This surprise battle for first place has made Dusty Crophopper the one to watch. He's become a working-class hero around the globe. (Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others then fly above some people who are working in a watery field and cheer at them. Then it shows a few pitties showing a video of Dusty and his team on an iPhone. Then it shows different people from around the world watching the race on the TV, which it finally shows in the pub in England. The female pitty then strangely says that she told the other people that Dusty could do it when she said earlier that he and his team would die.) Female Pitty: I told you they could do it! (Then the screen goes to after finishing the race in Shanghai, China with Dusty winning. A video showing Dusty and his friends flying is shown on Zed's skyPad, a parody of the iPad, and playing Fly. Ripslinger then crushes the tablet and breaks it into two.) Ripslinger: That's it! Zed: Wha... Aw! That was my skyPad, man! Ripslinger: (scoffs) A new one's coming out in two weeks. Diamond Tiara: I can't believe that crop duster is winning! Silver Spoon: And those lame blank flanks too! Zed: (whimpers) (The scene then skips to Dusty, Thomas, Twilight and the others inside a building talking to Skipper, Sparky, Chug and Dottie on the radio.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You're really showing them big-time racers a thing or two, huh? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. We head out across the Pacific tomorrow, Skip. You were stationed there for a while, right? Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Yeah.. Dusty Crophopper: Got any advice? Percy: Do you? Skipper Riley: Back in '41, during the Battle over Wake Island the Wrenches ran into serious monsoons with embedded CBs that could tear your wings right off. Be careful. And one more thing... I'm proud of you, Dusty. And all of you guys. Dusty Crophopper: Thanks, wingman. Thomas: Thank you, Skipper. Twilight Sparkle: We really appreciate it. Applejack: Thank ya, Skipper. Rest of the team: (general thank yous) Dottie: Hey, Dusty, guys, we have a surprise for you. Chug: Oh, oh, oh! You have to let me tell them. Dottie: (chuckles) Go ahead, Chug. Chug: Uh... Oh, I know it. It's... It's, uh... It's, uh... It's on the tip of my tongue. I'll remember. Uh... Dottie: We're going... Chug: (through the radio) We're going... Dottie: ...to... Chug: ...to... Dottie: Mmm... Chug: Malays... Dottie: Mex... Chug: Mexico! Dottie: Mexico. Chug: That's it! We're gonna meet you all in Mexico. Dusty Crophopper: Really? Pinkie Pie: Really?! Rest of our heroes: (excited chatter) Charlie: Is it true? Chug: Yep. Tickets are on Sparky and me. (backs up to empty Dusty memorabilia cart) We sold 326 Dusty bobbleheads, 143 antenna balls, 203 spinner mugs... Sparky: (wearing lots of Dusty merchandise and blowing a whistle) And 1,000 whistles. Go, Team Dusterino! Yeah! Minka Mark: Super! Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Dusty Crophopper: Uh... You sure you're up for it, Skipper? Skipper Riley: You bet. Somebody else is doing the flying. Dusty Crophopper: That's great news, guys. We'll see you in Mexico. Blythe Baxter: Yep, see you all soon. Sparky: (through the radio) Yeah! Chug: (through the radio) ¡Buenas noches! Sparky: (through the radio) I'll bring the salsa! Whoo-hoo! Steam Mech: Okay, Team Crophopper out. (turns off Radio) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Racing Scenes